Claire Carson
Biography Claire Carson (born September 10, 2025) is the youngest child of Daryl and the late Doris Carson and sister of Sean, Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin and Angel. When Claire was a baby, her mother provided her a Winnie the Pooh-themed nursery and used to read stories about Winnie the Pooh to her every night. Little Claire was a bundle of Joy to her beloved mother. Appearance Claire has brown long hair with bangs, worn in a ponytail. She wears a pink dress and red shoes. Skills/abilities Roles A Christmas Carol — Belinda Cratchit The Unbreakable Timmy Cratchit - Belinda Cratchit Junie B. Jones is not a crook — Junie b. Jones The best Christmas pageant ever: the musical — Imogene Herdman Miss Nelson is missing — female student Personality She used to be a sweet little angel when her mother Doris was alive. When Doris was killed in a terrible accident by a driver under the influence of drugs and alcohol with a suspended liscence on her way home from the grocery store, her heart became cold and bitter; she was sad and angry, unwilling to trust grownups. Angry because her mother left her and her family; Claire could not understand why such a sad thing had to happen. Nobody could. A Loss of a loved one was a very difficult issue for Claire to deal with, especially at a tender age of three. After a special update in the Carson family, Claire is well-behaved again. Family Tree *Father: Daryl Carson (1970-) *Mother: Doris Carson (deceased) (1969-2027) *Brothers: Sean Carson (2001-), Michael Carson (2003-), Nick Carson (2007-), Blake Carson (2009-), John Carson (2010-), Aaron Carson (2012-), Derek Carson (2013-), Bobby Carson (2014-), Jack Carson (2015-), Stu Carson (2016-), Billy Carson (2017-), Danny Carson (2019-), Nathan Carson (2020-), Andrew Carson (2022-) *Sisters: Carly Carson (2005-), Paige Carson (2006-), Jacqueline Carson (2008-), Denise Carson (2011-), Quinn Carson (2018-), Rachel Carson (2019-), Destiny Carson (2021-), Erin Carson (2023-), Angel Carson (2024-) *Sisters-in-Law: Marie Carson (2000-), Jessica Carson (2002-) *Aunts: Theresa Carson Turner (1967-), Delilah Carson Lewis (1962-), Gabrielle "Gabby" Carson Martin (1972-) *Uncles: Philip Carson (1968-), Steve Carson (1966-), Nicholas Carson (1964-), Carter Turner (1966-), Toby Lewis, Sr. (1965-), Randy Martin (1976-) *Cousins: Penny Carson (1991-), Jill Carson (1993-), Anna Carson (1995-), Lily Carson (1997-), Grace Carson (1999-), Leigh Carson (1998-), Pamela Turner (1996-), Lydia Turner (1998-), Maia Lewis (1995-), Emma Lewis (1997-), Lauren Martin (1998-), Pete Carson (1990-), Chad Carson (1992-), Gilbert Carson (1994-), Mark Carson (1996-), Dylan Carson (2000-), Michael Turner (1996-), Reuben Turner (1999-), Toby Lewis, Jr. (1995-), Duncan Lewis (1997-), Jim Martin (2002-), Tyrell Martin (2005-) *Grandmothers: Judy Carson (deceased) (1936-2026), Jean Conway (1939-) *Grandfathers; Eugene Carson (1936-), Robert Conway (1938-) *Nieces: Gabriella Carson (2028-) Friends *Mikayla - this girl lives across the street from the family Trivia *Her full name is Claire Evelyn Carson *She was expelled from 4 schools: #St. Stanislaus Elementary School for urinating on her teacher's clothes #St. John Lutheran School for placing fake doo-doo in the hall from beginning to end as a prank #Zion Lutheran School for beating up some teachers and students #Trinity Lutheran for attempting to choke a boy *She was kicked out of two daycares: #Bay County Child Center for pulling the false fire alarm #Webster Center Head Start for beating up some students and speaking poorly to teachers which gained her a bad reputation *Her favorite foods are gummy worms and cupcakes *her favorite nickname is "Claire-bear," *She enjoys hanging out with her friends and playing video games *Her favorite TV show is The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Her favorite book is Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *She dislikes people who are mean to her and broken promises, *Doris' final words to her were, "Claire, honey. Mommy needs to run to the store for a few things, Okay? I'll be back in a while." as she went out to the grocery store to do some shopping. *Her favorite movie is The Tigger Movie *The daycare she now attends is YWCA Day Care Center *Her favorite ice cream is moose tracks ice cream *Claire loved her mother very dearly *Her favorite restaurant is McDonald's because her mother used to take her there *Her least favorite food is celery *She receives nothing but coal for Christmas 2027 *She is currently attending Bright Beginnings Pre-School Future Category:Females Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2025 Category:People born in September Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children who got kicked out of daycares Category:Amok Runners Category:Former Amok Runners Category:People from Michigan Category:Children from Michigan Category:Girls from Michigan Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings